


Is the Past Truly Dead then?...

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is dead. Or at least that's what Darth Vader claims.
Relationships: Darth Sidious/Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Is the Past Truly Dead then?...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarzipanOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzipanOtter/gifts).



> To my friend, Merry Christmas!❤️🎄

Vader was in his life support pod and was relaxing after a long day. He took off his helmet and sat comfortable on his chair.

He sighed... _If only I didn't have to do all these stuff... If only I didn't look like this... I'm in pain and agony every day, and I can't enjoy life anymore..._

He can't enjoy neither physical nor verbal contact as we did before he was, well, Vader.

He remembers being with that man, on the bed, forgetting everything else. His girlfriend, his friend, his duties. But for the same man, he became like this. _More machine than man._

Everyone says that time is the best healer. Well, these are lies. Time erodes everything. He sees it on him, on his Emperor...

Even on his Empire. The corruption is both predictable and unexpected. And it hurts more to see it from good officers.

But he doesn't have to care about such things now. Where he is, he has more important thoughts to make.

First of all, to become one with the Force. The Dark Side, particularly. As his Master say, _the most important goal for a Sith, is to become one with the Dark side. To feel it through them. To be the Dark Side._

His words touch his heart deeply, and they affect him tremendously.

He felt his mind ascending, detaching from his body... He relaxed and left his soul to the dark, lanky hands of the Dark Side.

But soon, they brought his mind in the dark past memories of him and the then Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

He remembers their bodies were aligning in such harmony on the bed, or in the office... Or anywhere at all...

When he had a body... Oh, Force, how he misses it... How he misses the lingering touch of his Master... The arousal he felt everytime the elegant Chancellor's breath teased his neck... How powerful he felt under the man's strong grip of his hands. Well, obviously, Anakin Skywalker was physically stronger than him, but, well, he let him dominate him. Because why not?

Such wonderful times... If only Kenobi never ruined it... He would be able to touch his beloved Emperor again. How he wished this could happen...

And Padmé was a fine girl, but nothing compared to the mature, charming Chancellor, with the soft skin, and the silky grey hair... His smile still penetrates his heart... Even though nowadays it is more evil, than kind. Well, he can't hide anything now.

But Vader exactly the opposite. He is obligated to hide everything. His true identity. Well, he doesn't hide exactly. He has _deleted_ it from the Galactic history. _Anakin Skywalker is dead. Because he was weaker than Darth Vader._

It is only natural, isn't it? The strongest wins in this society.

And it is unfair... Because the strongest means the roughest, the most pitiful, and most unapproachable man in this Galaxy...

He felt a tear running down his cheeck. No, this is not right. Anakin always was a crybaby. But Vader has to be exactly the opposite of Anakin.

But he can't help it when he thinks that he won't be able to touch him ever again, with his hands made of flesh, blood and bones. Only with his metallic and rubber hands, if he is ever allowed too...

Then, something unexpected happened.

He raised his gaze and his eyes met a familiar figure, dressed in a black robe.

"My Master!?... Eh, what brings you here?!" He asked, clearly alarmed.

"I only came here..." He said, and approached him. He was very close. Hasn't been so close since the Republic days.

"... Because I have missed your pretty face, Anakin..." The man said, and for a minute his eyes looked crystal clear blue again. "I don't care if it is deformed, somehow it hasn't lost it's beauty..."

Vader thought he was dreaming. But this was real. The soft pale hand on his cheeck proved it to him.

And he burst in tears. A grown man like he is started crying like a little child again.

The Emperor stood at his tiptoes, like a short teen girl who wanted to hug her taller boyfriend, and let his apprentice rest his head on his shoulder. He felt the soft, scared skin touching his clothed shoulder, and it calmed him down.

He was really stressed from today's meeting with Director Krennic and Moff Tarkin. They were constantly fighting and their voices caused a terrible headache to him.

But now that he was with his beloved boy, nothing could bother him.

He's a human too, he needs it sometimes. Forsure, love and affection is not the Sith way... But who will know?...

"I love you, Anakin..."

"Please..." He sobbed. "Don't call me that!... Anakin is dead, remember?..." He continued with broken voice and sobbed again.

"Yeah, right..." Palpatine said with hinted affection in his tone. He extended a hand to stroke his nape, sending a shiver to the cyborg man because of his cold fingers. "I love you, Vader..." _But to me, you'll always be my little Anakin..._

He gently pushed him away from his shoulder, just to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Vader returned it, and he gently placed his thumb under the Emperor's lower lip.

How sweet his lips were, and how fresh his breath smelled. He clearly takes good care of himself, even now that he is aging.

They parted and smiled at each other.

"Better now?..."

"A lot, Master..."

Palpatine chuckled and shook his head. "You can always cheer me up. That's why I love you so much..."

"I love you too... I'm so glad that we hold the strings of the world together..."

"So am I." _Anakin..._


End file.
